You Don't Want to Disappoint a Werewolf
by PadfootIsMyHomeDawg
Summary: It was a mistake. Sirius hadn't meant to do it – it had just happened, and suddenly he was in control of a fully-transformed werewolf on the full moon. Warnings: M/M (sort of) sex, bestiality, smut RLSB


**So...this is not my normal style, but the idea came to me in history today and I typed it out as soon as I got home from school. And for anyone who's following my other fic, "Torn Up Inside", I haven't forgotten about it - my storage card deleted everything, and that's the only place I had the copy, and the place where the fic is at online is a hard part to start up again and I haven't really found the motive to yet...but I WILL type it out...sometime...**

**Anyhoo, enjoy this fic just to tide you over...I suppose it isn't too different from TUI, anyway...:)**

* * *

It was a mistake. Sirius hadn't _meant _to do it – it had just happened, and suddenly _he_ was in control of a fully-transformed werewolf on the full moon.

It was the full moon, but James and Peter couldn't make it, so only Sirius was left to deal with the werewolf. But the moon had come earlier than expected and he couldn't transition fast enough in his panic for both of them, and suddenly Moony was darting after him.

And Sirius didn't know how it happened – he really, _really _didn't – but suddenly two fingers were up the werewolf's arse, to the knuckles, forcing Sirius' other fingers to bend in a not-so-natural-or-comfortable way. And he was just about to remove his fingers when suddenly the werewolf whimpered and fell on his back, belly up, not aggressive to Sirius at all.

And Sirius watched in stunned fascination as the werewolf whimpered and writhed on the ground, moving like he was forcing the fingers to go deeper – or try to, anyway. Sirius was too stunned that he didn't even move his fingers – and he didn't even want to _think _about where they really were.

He noticed something that he had never noticed before, too – Moony had a cock.

Oh, he knew this intellectually, of course – after all, it was a male animal-type…creature, and still had to perform basic bodily functions. But in his runs as Padfoot, he'd never noticed the member, and now that hairy prick was definitely standing straight up out of his fur, a deep reddish-purple sort of color.

_Oh, my God…_ he thought. _Moony is…hard. …He has a boner…this is too weird…_

The werewolf whined when Sirius didn't do anything, its claws scrabbling at the floor, attempting to seek purchase in the rough wood.

_Well, no one likes a pissed off werewolf, _he thought. _Who am I to deny him this? He needs to loosen up, anyway…no pun intended…_

And so, without letting himself think about what he was really _doing_, he hooked his fingers in the hole and wiggled them around, searching…

_There! _He almost smirked when he pressed on that small bundle of nerves present in every male, and the werewolf let out a pleasured howl. He released the pressure, and then pressed it again, though this time the werewolf only whimpered and whined and clawed at the ground, as though begging for more.

_Oh, God…am I seriously getting hard from this? _He thought in wonder and amazement as he felt the tightness growing in his crotch, straining against his jeans. He continued to fuck Moony with his fingers to keep the werewolf distracted as he removed his pants with one hand.

_If I don't do this, Moony will hate me and turn on me, _he tried to reason with himself. _So __**what**__ if this isn't exactly morally acceptable? Since when have __**I **__followed the rules?_

He removed his fingers from Moony's arse while lining himself up, and in one move, he thrust himself in that hot, deep, tight canal. Moony let out a howl, and Sirius himself couldn't help but groan at the pleasure that wracked his body as the world narrowed to the tightness around his cock. He had to pause to get his breath back, but Moony was having none of that. The werewolf's hips thrust upward, burying his arse to the base of Sirius' cock.

And then Sirius couldn't help it. It's not like he could break the werewolf – this actually helped, in a weird sort of way. The wolf wasn't hurting itself _or _anyone else while in this mind-blowing sex.

So Sirius pulled out before thrusting suddenly back in, jumping slightly when the wolf let out a howl that tore through the house, echoing back at them. He smiled smugly when he realized he must've hit Moony's prostate gland.

The sex wasn't sweet or sentimental. It was rough and firm and so, _so _good. Sirius grasped the fur on Moony's chest, tugging it harshly as he thrust in and out of him. And when he came close to his release, he grasped Moony's cock and jerked it, smirking when he yowled at the pleasurable contact.

A few pumps, several thrusts, and both were coming violently, Moony's cum shooting between them in a long gray-white ribbon that left both chests plastered in stickiness. Sirius shuddered at the muscles clenching and spasming around his cock, milking every last drop from his body. He bent down and lapped up some of the cum on Moony's chest, smiling when the wolf whimpered a little at the sweet contact. Then, feeling perfectly safe, he lied down, resting his cheek on Moony's solid chest. He was suddenly tired, and ready to go to sleep.

The werewolf grunted a bit, and Sirius opened an eye to look at him. The wolf looked uncomfortable, which would have been very comical to Sirius if he was in his right mind. But, after-orgasm shocks aside, he realized that Moony must've wanted him to move but now wouldn't want to hurt the Animagus. With a small sigh, Sirius pulled out of Moony with a slight _squelch_, but remained sitting on the ground in case the wolf tried anything. Moony seemed to smile almost as he rolled over onto his stomach, and then scooted closer to Sirius, wrapping his body around Sirius' middle. Sirius smiled a bit and leaned back into the werewolf, ready for his own nap.

Moony's amber eyes turned to gaze at Sirius before the wicked jaws yawned contentedly and the creature put his head on Sirius' lap to sleep.

And just before Sirius fell asleep, a stray thought crossed his mind: _When Remus wakes up to find me half-naked and on top of him with cum on both of us…how the hell am I going to explain this?_

* * *

**So...you like? Please let me know in a review! :)**


End file.
